His Chloe
by The Desire
Summary: Lisanna has always felt that Mirajane had everything. Until Bixlow came along...


**I don't own Fairy Tail or Chloe, their owned by Mashima-sensei and Emblem3. I heard this song and I had to.**

* * *

It was Karoke night in Fairy Tail. Everyone was pumped up and participating in the sing and dancing. Of course Mira was the center of attension as usual; singing up on stage, dancing with people and conversing with everyone else. The youngest of the Stratus Siblings was sitting down watching her sister. Lisanna never would admit but she was envious of her. Of course, she loved her and hated herself for being jealous of her sister. I mean what kind of sister does that? Bixlow is the only one that know about that. Speaking of which, where was Bixlow, he said the one who wanted to come with her. She wouldn't have come if it weren't for him. The white haired girl immediately felt a blush coat her pale cheeks beautifully at the thought of the blue haired male.

"Hey, Lisanna-san!" A voice said from over the loud voice of mirajane singing again. Lisanna immediately schooled her face into a smile, losing the blush.

"Yes?" The short haired beauty replied, turning to see blonde, Lucy walking towards her with a inviting smile. Lucy had become a close friend to Lisanna after the edolas accident.

"Come dance with me! Natsu left me!" The blonde beauty said pouting at the blue eyed girl. Lisanna chuckled, everybody gets lonely she figured.

"You just asked cause you're lonely without Natsu" The pale girl said teasingly to her friend. Lucy blushed and stuttered incoherently and Lisanna laughed at her friends reaction. But none the less Lisanna took Lucy's hand and lead her out into the dance floor. They stopped noticing Mira go off stage and hearing applause all around them. The stage went dark.

"This goes out to all the Chloes out there" A voice said, in the microphone. Lisanna's eyes widening as a blush dusted her cheeks as she pushed to be at the front of the crowd. Unknowingly bringing Lucy along. The curtain came up and now in the front of crowd she had a clear view of the stage. Lisanna felt her cheeks get hotter. Up on stage was Bixlow in a t-shirt saying 'I love Chloe' showing off his muscled arms and slim yet buff chest and stomach, a pair jeans and black dress shoes and his hair in its natural wild style. Lisanna put the pieces together, his secret nickname for her was Chloe and how he wanted her to come and he wasn't around much today. His green eyes winked at her and made her cheeks rival Erza's hair. He had a microphone in his hands and he began.

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah

Front page magazine  
Everybody says that she's the queen  
But that's you to me  
I just want to let you know that  
She likes the flashing lights  
I love the way that you like candle light  
Stay close by my side  
I just want a chance to show that

If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you  
I-I do (but you're the one I want)  
If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you  
It's true-oo-oo-oo

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah

Fast lanes, limousines  
Baby, there can be no guarantees  
But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee yeah  
Cause I'm attracted to your passion,  
Be yourself, forget the fashion  
Just keep that smile on, that you're flashing  
You and I deserve to be forever ever lasting

If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you  
I-I do (but you're the one I want)  
If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you  
It's true-oo-oo-oo

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want, yeah  
But you're the one I want, yeah

All you Chloe's,  
All you Chloe's  
They don't show you love enough (hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo)  
All you Chloe's  
You should know that you're my diamond in the rough

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah  
(ooh-ooh-oo)

Applause rang all around and Lis felt like she was gonna cry. Lisanna didn't even let him leave the stage before she jumped on him literally. The blue haired male stared at her in surprise as she stared at him for a moment, emotionless. He opened his mouth to say something and she quickly pressed her lips to his. Then quickly slipping in her tongue and her arms around his neck. He was surprised at first then eagerly complied to her devilish stroking on his tongue and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He loved the feeling of her soft body pressed to his hard one and her gentle brown sugar smell that intoxicated him. Lisanna loved his taste of mint and something mysteriously sweet yet sour, just like him. Wolf whistles and appause broke them apart breathing hard.

"I love you, Chloe" He whispered breathlessly, Lis shuddered at his tone.

"I love you too, Bix" She said airily with a gentle smile. She can honestly say that she's actually not jealous of her sister anymore. Lisanna had something she didn't, a person that wanted her and only her. She was Bixlow's Chloe. She thought smiling as they exited off stage his arm protectively around her waist pressing her to his side.

* * *

**Hate it, Love it, Feel 'What the fuck?!' about it. Cool review and tell me.**


End file.
